The War
by Topaz Ghost
Summary: The Heartless and Nobodies are attempting to start a war with the Keybearer. When one of the Soldier Heartless goes missing, things start to unravel. on Ch. 1


**A/N:** Err... first fan fiction I felt like publishing... there is more to it, but I don't know how long I'll keep to the subject. This is /supposed to/ take place after Kingdom hearts II, but I may get mixed up about some things... just a warning... Oh, I don't own any KH characters, towns, names, apparel, weaponry, ect. ect. and so-on. There is one OC of my own creation. It's not one of those "insert self here" things, though.

**Warning:** This piece contains heavy expletives (bad/cuss words), and takes the name of the Lord in Vain. Please don't read if you have a problem with cursing or using the Lord's name in vain. Thank you!

* * *

"A war... They had nothing better to do than start a war. Why in God's name would I want to do this?!" An angry shout came from a rather tall Soldier Heartless. Silver wisps of hair escaped from underneath the broken helm, and red eyes gleamed in the shadow of it. Purple gloved hands slammed onto the wall next to the Heartless. "A God damned war! Wouldn't that mean that people will get killed? For what cause? Have you ever even thought of that?!" Angry shouts kept filling the large corridors. A black heart dripped on the purple leotard, and red surrounded the frozen figure and also stitched its way across the chest. It was clear that this Heartless didn't want to do anything with the up incoming war that would soon be on the hands of not only the Soldier Heartless, but every last Heartless that was gathered in. That's why they kept feasting. That's why they kept devouring the Heat of the World. Simple and undeniably stupid reasons to back the war. "I can't believe that you would do this to your own kind! What kind of coward are you?! Standing by the sidelines while we're the ones who are risking our necks! Just to make you look good? Is that not what this so called War is about anyway?" Frustration filled every niche in the darkened room. Only faint blue lights glowed in the dark, and only then did it outline the pale skin of this Heartless. "Answer me, damn you!" Low toned growls silenced the bouncing shouts for only a few moments. Black robes bellowed out at the Heartless' feet while the hooded figure floated over to a seamless and knob-less door. 

"The Keybarer is a dangerous foe. We must destroy him before he destroys us. If we can't, then you'll live within the Abyss." The red eyes of the Soldier shrunk in terror at the thought while a slight chuckle followed the gasp. "You see? All Heartless have the same fear, as do the Nobodies; And you, my dear, share that trait." The hooded figure came back and stuck an index finger underneath the Heartless' chin. The Soldier whipped away, a hard stare against the blue glowing 'shrooms on the walls of this dreary cavern. "We will be protected, you and I. We have one thing that neither the Heartless nor the Nobodies have, and that's our trump card." These words. Smooth, but ever so irritating.

"You're still killing them to allow them to become nothing but ash and sliver dust. You're going to let him destroy every last one of us." Growling began to fill the crevices that where left. The black robes seemed to envelop the Heartless with hands clutched tightly. "No, stop it. I'm not going to be some kind of stupid puppet in your scheme." Enraged foot stomps glided away from the black robes and the hooded figure. Blue light finally shown upon the most hated feature of this Heartless; the two gothic pairs of black and red wings.

The stomps soon lead the Heartless out into the open, silvery strands of hair hanging over the left side of its face while shadows covered the right. Everything except the red eye. _What kind of moron is he? Allowing our entire race to be exterminated like roaches._ Flabbergasted thoughts buzzed around slowly, each memory of that stupid black hood and robes torturing the Heartless more and more._ Why... Why do I have to be attached to someone so-- so ignorant and-- and ungrateful?!_ The buzzing stopped when the heartless touched the sands covered in the twilight. There used to be an ocean here. It used to be a fun time to come here and just hang out with old and new friends alike. _Used_ to... Those words where heard many a time in these parts. The black sands soon swallowed the purple boots of the Heartless, who sighed at the white moon against the twilight sky. Growling soon filled the air, and a rapid plop onto the black sands next to the Heartless soon filled it as well. Long, silver, and messy hair hung down, showing the pale, pale face of a female. No anger, no frustration showed on her continence, though it was clearly in her words. "Why war? Why war?" She repeated the question over and over and over until her head began to hurt. Seconds passed and the headache grew in pain as each passed. This happened to the Heartless girl when she tried to look at the light. Born of Darkness; Return to Darkness. The code of her people. Her red eyes soon laid tiredly upon themselves. "Why war?" She asked herself one final time, trying to place the pieces. Pain swirled about her temples, her silvery hair shining in the breeze while she tried to cope, but there was no use. The pain was becoming too great to stay awake. _But... If I fall asleep..._Her fears began to get the best of her as she held her chest. The creases of the red and black ink where ever so apparent, stoking over each thorn of the emblem that marked her for Heartless. Fear... was that why she wanted to attack the Keybearer so badly, or was it to protect the Heartless and Nobodies from their impending doom? Her head began to swim from the annoyances that where entering her mind over and over again.

"_I--I don't know where to go from here..."_

"I-- I don't know where to go from here..." The Heartless girl repeated, looking about to see for the source of the noise. Yet, as soon as she heard it, it vanished from her mind. There wasn't anything else to it. "Well," she started with her red eye glancing left and right, "that was-- different."

"_Sometimes... I wish I could just go to other worlds... So i can escape the fates..."_ The fates? Those where words that the Soldier girl never used. There was no such thing as fate in her book anyway. What words where these that emitted from nowhere and why did they choose this poor, conflicted Heartless girl?

"What the--?" It sounded like her within her mind, but that was not what she would say at all. Irritated and puzzled, the Soldier Heartless began shouting. "W--Who are you? These are my thoughts, get away!" The Soldier spoke freely towards the quickening evening sky for an answer, though none came back to her. The amour on her shoulders began shaking along with the rest of her body. A extraordinarily loud thud echoed in her ears as her knees hit the black sands. The Soldier let a shout out before her hands contacted the sand. She crawled around and started looking for her helm, unknowing of what to do. Soldier Heartless began to surround her as they looked for the enemy, yet nothing was sighted. "What kind of sorcery is this?" She growled under her breath and tried to rise up from the black sands, but they had swallowed her feet.

"_...Huh? What is this?"_ A soothing voice entered her pointed ears, now squished against the smooth metal inside the helmet. Her red eyes darted about the dead silent skies. "_What an odd case..."_

"... You sound surprised..." The Soldier's words trailed off, realizing that the other Heartless where now staring at her with crazy yellow eyes. "Depart, you ragged dips." Agitated words left her mouth, though they did not reflect on her face. A short sigh after they all left was given as she continued, "You can speak to me, and just me? Are you some kind of God? If you are, this is one cruel prank you're pulling on everyone!" She shouted, her anger rising with each passing second.

"_No, but if I continue talking to myself, people will think it strange. I have to be quiet now."_ A short and soft cry rang in the Soldier's ears.

"Why call out to me, then? Is it because you know my plight? Why can't you help me if you're some kind of almighty entity?" The Heartless continued to question loudly, attracting the attentions of the Shadows and NeoShadows that passed ever so slowly. It truly didn't matter, for a single hand on her hip would mean death to them all. When she pulled this gesture out of her arsenal, they all sunk into the ground and scurried away like the little bugs they where. Silver wisps of hair covered her left eye as she gazed at the Shadows crawling away. "Can't you help me? Get me away, like you said?" There was no answer, and this caused a pang of worry. "Please, I want to leave this war!" The Heartless girl breathed rapidly as she tried desperately to gain back the attention of the other, though it seemed hopeless now. There was just a breath from the opposite side.

"_I--I can only help you so much..."_ The voice softly whispered as the Heartless jumped back up onto her feet. Boots standing on the black sands and her hands outstretched towards the sky. She mouthed something out while she allowed her hands to drop back to her sides, the Heartless feeling defeated. "I_ have a friend coming to help you. Do not be afraid..." _Next to the Solider, though, appeared a black hole in the middle of the scene. Silver wisps blew in the sudden breeze as another black hooded figure came out of the alternate world in front of her.

"Come with me. You'll be safe, then." A masculine voice met her ears, an outstretched black glove of a hand inviting her to come. Skeptical at first, the Heartless girl gave the hooded figure a glare. "C'mon, we don't have much time before we're discovered."

"A--Fine. Get me away from here, and you'll be the best friend I've never had." She said, grasping the black glove of the figure. Dragging her behind, the figure waltzed right into the portal, and the Heartless eased out a gasp.

**

* * *

end note:** So, first part... Thanks for reading! 


End file.
